My Love for You!
by lifemaker1
Summary: When Edward was 19 and Bella was 18 They were taken from each cause bella dad doesnt like Edward! Its Been six years is the love still there? Will they get back together? Will they even find each other again? R&R Please!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay this is a story i decided to write it just popped in my head there after i got done reading blackout by mandy... something dont remember but she's a brilliant writer. so read it please! Please Please Review this.**

Edward Pov

I opened my eyes to a bright morning in Jacksonville, Florida . I looked to my right. Ugh! That bitch Tanya again. How come I always seem to wake up in bed with her? I never used to be this much of a man whore in till me and my Bella got take away from each other. And yes I still call her my Bella because she will always be mine!

I remember perfectly how it happened... Her dad didn't like me and frankly I didn't like him either. I was 19 and a rebel, Bella was my life and more. Bella was 18 and the sweetest thing in the world, I was also her life and more. We were in love! People used to say "you cant fall in love that young" oh but we did and they know that now... One morning I went to go get her like I always did, but she wasn't there.

The gardener told me they packed up and moved far away during the night, because Mr. Swan didn't like the love between me and my Bella...

Tanya moaned and rolled over and said "Good morning, Baby!" Snapping me back to reality.

My response was cold "I told you to never call me that bitch now get out of my apartment and you might as well _never _come back!" I used a little emphasis on the word _NEVER. _

"Well Hmph! I guess I wont come back again then! You know what Fuck You!" Tanya stormed out but just before she was out I yelled " You already have multiple times skank!"

I Know That wasn't right but I really don't care. She'll get over it.

I was now 25 years old and it has been 6 years since I have last seen the love of my life... Bella.

Bella Pov

I woke up to the guy I think I love but I'm not so sure because this is the guy my dad approved of... so I don't know if this is forced love I have for Jacob. I still wonder everyday about my love for Edward it was still there the love I mean. I was taken to live in a small town named Forks in Washington when I was 18. It was so hidden that I know why Edward hasn't come for me yet. It's because he doesn't know it exists.

I also wonder if he remembers me at all? and if he remembers finding me gone that next morning?

I know I remember everything from that night when my dad dragged me off to Forks... "Bella... Isabella wake up now!" My dad Charlie was saying that night.

"Dad? What time is it?" I looked at the clock it was 1: 40 P.M. "What are you doing up this late?" I asked in confusion and sleepiness.

"We got to go Bells we are leaving this place." Charlie said I stared at my dad dumb strucked.

"What? I don't even get to say goodbye?" I choked out while the tears started running down my face. I couldn't believe he was doing this to me and Edward!

Jacob Moaned and rolled over and said "Good morning, Baby!" I was pulled back from my memories. " Good morning." I said less cheerful than him, it was almost actually cold tone of voice. " You okay babe? Was last night not wonderful? i just love your dad Baby!" Jacob said Happily. I was not happy at all anymore and that's how I knew it was forced love towards Jacob.

At this point was when I always compared them; Jacob has long black hair, brown eyes like me, a way to built body and was really really tall with a smart ass attitude. Edward has bronze hair to die for, killer green eyes, a perfect built body, and was only a head taller than me with a the perfect bad boy attitude that only cared for me. I'm always hoping that he still felt the same way as he did then like I did now.

I'm now 24 years old and it has been 6 long years since I was taken away from the love of my life... Edward.

Edward Pov

I slowly got up from my bed to take a shower. Once the water was running down my body, my thoughts traveled back to where they left off when Tanya interrupted them.

I dropped to my knees almost crying "no how could have happened". Suddenly I got up and ran I don't know where I was running to I just ran. I realized I was running to Bella's mom's house. Bella's mom and dad split up when she was 5 years old. Charlie got custody.

When I got to Renee's house I just pushed the door open she doesn't mind she liked me unlike Charlie.

"Where- Where did he take her?" I yelled. "What are you talking about Edward?" Renee answered.

"You know where Charlie took Bella, you know tell me now!" I kept yelling in pain.

"I cant tell you that Edward I'm sorry he'll kill you and if you love Bella you won't go and get yourself killed." Renee said in a caring voice. That's when I broke down.

I was crying and I couldn't stop murmuring " Why me? Why my Bella?"

Another interruption! The doorbell...

I got out of the shower wrapped a towel around me and went to answer the door.

I looked out the peep hole. Renee? I opened the door. "Renee what are you doing here?" I asked sounding confused.

"Edward I think it's time I tell you about Bella." Renee said in a calm voice.

**Review Please! It''s important to me that you Review Good Bad It Doesn't matter Just Review!**

**~Kelly Elizabeth! :]**


	2. Chapter 2

**Review Please! **

Edward Pov

"Really are you sure?! Your not just yanking' my chain?" I said starting to freak out. I've wanted this ever since she was taken from me.

"Yes Edward I'm going to tell you. You have suffered enough. And also because I don't like the boy she's going to marry. You also deserve to be together what Charlie did 6 years ago was responsible and childish." Renee said.

"Your my favorite ALWAYS!" I hugged her hard. My heart was pounding out my chest. "Well thank you Edward are you going to..." She pointed into my apartment. I was confused. "Let me in so I can tell you?" She finished saying.

"Oh yea right! Yea sure come on in." I murmured.

We walked to my couch and sat down. "Tell me everything please!" I pleaded with her. "I plan to okay? Now be quiet and I will tell you." She muttered. "Okay." Was all I said so I could listen to her.

"Bella lives in Forks, Washington, she is engaged, she looks the same but a little older, she doesn't look truly happy like she was with you, her future husband is an ass I don't like him, she needs you Edward and you only, her dad is a prick and I don't think he will ever stop being that way." When she was done talking I asked two questions. "Do you think she still loves me? And are you sure she's not happy with her boyfriend?"

"I think she still does but you'll have to find out. Yes I'm very sure she's not happy with him, she never smiles with him." Renee answered my questions.

"I've got to go that's all I needed to tell you. Bye Edward good luck!" Renee got off the couch and walked to the door and opened it. "Bye Renee thank you! So much! For everything."

I had to pack and get my Bella back! I went to my closet and two pairs of levis, Two t- shirts v- neck kind that showed my muscles extremely well, and a couple personal items also my tooth brush.

I couldn't believe I was ready to go this fast, but then I looked down I only had a towel around my waist from shower which I was still not done with.

So I hopped back in the shower remember a real happy time from when i first met Bella. Bella was 8 and I was 9. I walked straight up to her and said "Eww your a girl! You can't play!" " I can too!" She yelled and stomped on my foot. "Ow! Thanks a lot that hurt!" I said through my teeth.

"Now can I Play?!" She said lifting up her foot. "Yea yes you can!" I said shying away from her foot. "You know what you aren't half bad I like you!" I added as we walked to play kick ball together. We were bestfriends ever since.

I got of the shower got dressed and headed to Forks, Washington.

Bella Pov

I wish everyday that my dad Charlie wouldn't have taken me away. I wanted so badly to go back and see Edward, but I could never go back Charlie and Jacob would never let me go so I'm stuck here in till Edward figures out where I'm at.

Jacob snuck up behind me and wrapped his hand around my waist. Squeezing me. Ugh! I hate that. "Hey there my little lady. I've found you!" Jacob whispered.

"Yea you did lucky you." I whispered unexcited. He kissed my cheek.

I suddenly said "I'm gonna take a drive." "You want me to come babe?" Jacob asked sounding worried. "NO!... I mean no I wanna go by myself. Sorry." I said walking out the room to my car.

"Okay." Was all I heard.

I got my car and hopped in and peeled out. God I want Edward back. My memories came back to where they left off...

Charlie was pulling me down the stairs hurrying me down them. I almost fell but Charlie caught before I did. I was still crying when he shoved me in the car. When we were driving to the airport we went past Edward's house and I cried harder.

We got to Washington at 5 in the morning. We pulled up to are house at 6. I hated it already it was to green and wet.

I knew fighting with my dad would get me no where. So I didn't fight it. I cried, I screamed, I wouldn't talk to him for days. Then I knew if that didn't work nothing would.

I started to cry so I shook the memories away and pulled over. When I did that I cried more. It took a good half an hour before I stopped crying and drove home. I got there and Charlie was there with Jacob. I ignored them and got in a shower.

After that we went to the diner like every Thursday. Charlie and Jacob ignored me like always but I was okay with it. I was used to it. They got up to leave I told them I would be right there so we could go home again.

As they walked out. I just sat there with my head on the table.

Edward Pov

I walked into this little diner in Forks as two guys walked out. I thought I recognized the older man I'm not sure so head for the counter. I stopped at the counter and asked for a cup of coffee and to see if anybody knew where I could find Bella Swan.

The lady handed me the cup of coffee and pointed to behind.

Bella? My Bella? This could not be happening so fast. I turned around as I think the girl that might be Bella walked out of the diner.

"Bella? Bella Swan?" I said my voice almost cracking in excitement as I called after her.

Bella Pov

"Bella? Bella Swan?" This velvet smooth voice rang. I almost turned around when Jacob grabbed me and pulled me to the car.

"What are you doing? Some one was calling me!" I said as I tried to pull away. No use he's too strong for me.

"Your dad said not to let you find out who that person was. That he would take care of him." Jacob said pushing me into the car.

"Who was it Jacob?" I yelled.

"I can't tell you I'm Sorry!" He said sadly. "Fine marry my father then cause I'm out!" I said as I jumped out of the car. Charlie was yelling saying go away leave her alone! When I got closer I said "Dad who are you yelling at?" That's when I saw him...

**Review Please!**

**~Kelly Elizabeth! :]**


	3. Chapter 3

Bella Pov

It was him. I knew it was he looked exactly the same as before I had to leave. He was gorgeous, no he was Edward!

I couldn't believe it. Edward was here looking for me. I couldn't take it tears started to well up, my breathing was becoming shallow. It was too much to take in all at once so I... ran. I had to get away and theres no way I was going to go with Jacob or Charlie at the moment.

As I was making my get a way when I heard "Bella? Where are y-? Love?" Edward's slippery smooth velvet voice said in a distraught tone. "Bella get back here right now!" Charlie started to yell at me. I heard car door slam and running foot steps. Hmm? I wonder who that is? "Jacob leave me alone and do not follow me!" I screamed.

When I got far enough into the forest. I stopped and sat down I was really tired. I heard a snap of a twig I turned my head in the direction of the noise and saw Edward.

I almost screamed when I saw him cause I wasn't expecting him to be there. I was hoping it was a bear coming to eat me. But no it was Edward My Edward.

"Love? You alright?" Edward whispered softly.

Edward Pov

"Love? You alright?" I whispered softly. "Yes just over whelmed." She said trying to hold back the tears. "I'm so sorry! Maybe I should just go." I said not wanting to mean it. I started to turn away. When Bella yells "take me with you?" "What? You wanna go with me but I thought this was a sign for me to disappear again out of your life?" I said shocked.

"I want to go with I never want to be away from you again." Bella said clearly. "Then lets go love!" I muttered in excitement. I offered my hand to help her up.

My Bella took my hand and I pulled she trip and fell on me. knocking us both to the ground. My back hit the twigs, moss and dirt. While Bella landed on me. "You okay?" I asked again. "Yeah at least I had a soft landing." She said then started giggling up a storm. She aburtply stopped laughing. I love her laugh! Bella stared at me and I stared at her. We didn't have to say anything to know what was going through are minds. We were making sure this wasn't a dream and everything was really happening around us. Our love for each other just fell back into place like we have never been separated at all.

Her head started to lean down towards mine. Our lips were almost touching when we heard nosies and saw flash lights. We started to laugh. We got up and I said "Come on lets go unless you've changed your mind?" "Nope haven't lets go." She whispered back.

We ran in the opposite direction of the people which we knew was Charlie and that one dude.

Bella and I got to my Volvo and got in and raced to her apartment. So she could get clothes and we could get gone.

**Do U think I should keep going or just stop here let me know so review! Please!**

**~Kelly Elizabeth! :]**


	4. Author Note

**Sorry That I Haven't Updated In A While. Just Haven't Had The Time.**

**But I Will In A Couple Days. Hopefully! School Has Kept Me Pretty Busy And So Have My Friends. I'm At The Highest Demand Right Now Lol! **

**~Kelly Elizabeth! :]**


	5. Chapter 5

**EDWARD POV**

Bella directed the way to her and what I have now learned is Jacob the other dude I have seen tonight apartment. I don't like this Jacob much. But that doesn't matter because I'm with my Bella! I've never been happier in my whole life.

We arrive at the apartment I know there's going to be trouble I can feel it deep down in my bones.

Right as I get that feeling Jacob and Charlie walk toward us. I guess we didn't beat them here.

But I will fight for my Bella!

**BELLA POV**

OH DEAR LORD! God damnit why don't they just get the picture? And leave me alone!

"I'm sorry about this Edward!" I said truthfully. I was really truly sorry my dad was a prick. "It's alright love; it will be fine, they can't stop you, your 24 now." Edward says strongly back to me. Him saying that to me just reassured me, my fear is not a valid one to have.

"I'm not so sure Charlie cares how old I am." I say weakly.

"Just get out and we will face them together." He said grabbing and squeezing my hand tight. That really was the only thing that helped me get out of his Volvo.

Just outside the car the vibe was very hostel. Charlie and Jacob were pissed!

Edward spoke first….

**EDWARD POV**

"We are just here to get Bella's stuff and then we will be on our way. So I would appreciate it if you would not try and stop us." I said in a very determined and strong voice even though I didn't feel it as much as it sounded.

"We won't stop you from leaving right now but she is not going anywhere!" Charlie paused obviously too pissed to talk. Then spoke again under more control now. "Bella here is engaged to Jacob and she is staying with him." Charlie finally finished his statement.

"I'm 24 years old!" Bella screeched to Charlie more enraged then before. She was done with his shit it was clear as if she had said it out loud. It was written across her face she was leaving and she didn't care what Charlie or Jacob thought. "And you will not stop me I already broke off the engagement earlier tonight with Jacob." She finished walking to the stairs. Before turning back and saying "Edward, Will you come up with me please?"

"Yes, love." Was what I said when I started walking past a surprised Jacob and Charlie.


	6. Chapter 6

**Edward Pov**

We had made it up the stairs. I think this might actually work we might actually get to leave. Bella might actually get to see her mother Renee. She might actually best of all get to be with me forever. "Bella, love we should really hurry." I said just above a whisper.

"Alright darling I will hurry as fast as I can." Bella in a calm relaxed voice said. Charlie and Jacob aren't around so she isn't annoyed anymore.

I looked at every single detail in that aparment not missing anything. I wanted to know how my Bella has lived for the last six years. I saw all the pictures with her fake smiles and Jacob obviously all smiles even though Bella didn't love him. Her and his knick knacks of flowers and footballs, basketballs, and baseballs. The kitchen table with cards and beer cans all over it from Charlie and Jacob, Bella didn't like beer she has tried it once before with me. Too bitter tasting for my Bella.

Chips and popcorn on the couch probably from a previous game Bella did not partake in watching, she doesn't like sports of any kind she's to clumsy for her own good.

More beer cans on the coffee table (Charlie & Jacob again) and one bottle of water from Bella obviously.

**Bella Pov**

I watched Edward look around with a stunned look on his face probably wondering how I could live this way. I'd wonder that too if it wasn't my life. Then I remembered I had to hurry because me and Edward needed to leave right away. I wonder where Edward lives now? Does he still live with his mom (Esme) and his dad (Carisle)? Oh I loved them.

If he doesn't where does he live? What does it looked like? Well, I guess I will see it soon.

"Almost done sweetheart?" Edward said pondering through a stack of news Trubine (A Washington news paper). "Yes I am." I said Shoving my toothbrush in my bag. Would I miss Forks, Washington? Would I have a good relationship with Renee my mom? I sure hope so...

"I'm re-." I was about to say when the door bursted open as Jacob and Charlie came through the door. Oh shit here comes trouble.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN YOU WILL NOT LEAVE THIS HOUSE!!!" Charlie screeched from the kitchen. "He's right Bella you can't leave me, you can't leave us!" Jacob said in a loud sad voice. I almost pittied him for a second.

**You'll have to wait to find out what happens next!!! **

**~ Kelly Elizabeth :]**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bella Pov**

"Yeah right Jacob there was never an US!" I said pointing back forth between me and him. "And, and I've never really ever loved you, could you really live like that for the rest of your life? Because I know I couldn't. I've always loved Edward and I always will." I finished strong and what I said was true I felt it in my heart.

"I could if you were the one I loved!" Jacob insisted.

"No Jacob I wouldn't let you. And I can't live that with you and me hurting all the time. Plus I want to be with Edward and live my life full and happy with him by my side. Dad…" I was about to finish but Charlie interrupted.

"No Bella You will…" He was saying but I needed to finish first. "NO! Dad I-" Charlie interrupted again. "Bella you wil-" I had to get him to pay attention to me!

"NO! CHARLIE LISTEN TO" I Yelled. "Me please I have something very important to say to you." I finished softy knowing I have his full attention. "Fine hurry finish what you have to say. I'm listening." Charlie said.

I explained why I had to leave with Edward now, of course it's because I love him. At the end when I couldn't find the words Edward cuted in and finished for me by saying…

**Edward Pov**

"I love Bella too, Charlie. I will never hurt her if that's why you don't like me because you think I'm going to hurt her. But can't you see your hurting her by keeping her away from me." A perfect ending to what my Bella had said.

"Well… Edward, Bella I see your point but, still Bella's not leaving I got custody not Renee." Charlie shocked me and Bella by what he just said.

"Charlie! Renee is a good person and Bella should know her mom better than she does." I was surprised when Jacob said that back to him.

"Thank you, Jacob your right. I'm still leaving Dad. You can't change my mind." Bella said firmly. "That's my girl stay strong, don't back down!" I whispered in her ear.

Bella grabbed my hand and pulled my forward. I guess we're leaving now.

"Bye Dad. I'm sorry." Bella said as she gave her dad a hug goodbye. That's when we went out the door and Bella took one look back and the newly sad Jacob and Charlie. Then looked forward again and we started walking again. We got in my Volvo and I started the engine.

"You sure you made the right decision?" I asked cause I wasn't so sure anymore.

"Yes Edward I am very sure." My Bella whispered in my ear as she gave me a kiss on the cheek with a smile on her beautiful face.


	8. Chapter 8

Bella Pov

The trees, bushes and grass were a blur as we drove past. I'm nervous! Will I like her? Edward says Renee is wonderful and I will love her. But I'm still not sure. Even when I was a child I didn't see her much because Charlie hated her and didn't want me around my mother.

Edward lifts my hand kisses my hand. Love swells in my heart along with passion and need to try him out. It will take us a week to get to flordia. So I have pletty of time for both passion and worrying over my mother.

"Edward?" I whisper so quietly I think he doesn't hear me. But of course he does.

"Yes, Love?" He answers back.

"Can we stop I'm kind of hungry and-and I have to pee." My face was suddenly beat red and burning hot. It's awkward to say I have to use the bathroom to him. "Alright I'm hungary too. Maybe we should stop for the night? It's already getting dark." He said.

We were in Orgen already and it almost 9 p.m. "That's a good idea." I said tiredly.

_**Sosorry don't have time anymore to write I'm studying to be a doctor so I have to get good grades but I'm not done. I will write more. It's almostsummer time!!! **_

_** ~Kelly Elizabeth :]**_


	9. Chapter 9

Edward Pov

The only hotel in Northern part of Oregon we were in was a motel called Danny's Sleep Stop Motel. There are two three cars in the about ten parking spaces. A Red windstar mini van with wash me all over it, a green Ford F 150 truck, and a black Z28 Camro.

I went in and got us a room with two beds. I didn't know how Bella would feel about sharing a bed so i got two.

We got room B26 which doesn't make sense since there's only ten rooms. Must not get a lot of guests. The room was musty, dusty and damp. Faded blue blankets and pillow cases on the bed with mismatching curtains. It smells like someone lit a hundred different cigarrettes and let the smoke be trapped in this room. I think about turning around and just sleeping in the car. But Bella is still in the car she's still waiting to get out of car. I think she might be too scared to get out of my volvo.

I wave her over to the room. Bella hestiants for just a moment. I start to walk to her. "Bella love? Are you alright?" I whisper wrapping my arms around her waist.

Bella Pov

"I'm alright... I'm just not sure... about this place... yet." I say clinging to him. Edward kisses the top of my head and says "Silly silly Bella I will always protect you! Always!"

"I know but... I still worry! Sorry." I said just above a whisper.

"No no no no NO! No aologizing for not doing anything wrong. Love, I understand it's okay." He says sharply but gently to make his point.

_**- Kelly Elizabeth :] Here's a little more hope you like it! Review! Please! **_


	10. Chapter 10

Bella Pov

Laying in the small twin bed in the motel room I wonder why Edward got two beds when I want one. I can hear a fire truck in the distance. Edward is in the bathroom getting undressed. Hmm… I wonder what a site to see?!

I have no clue how to be seductive. But I'm going to try. I hope it works!!! Edward came slowly out of the B.R. He's as gorgeous as ever. He lays down without saying word. That's when I decided to get up. Of course he says "What are you doing? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine just fine just… dandy!" My face flaring bright red. I pull back his covers and slide in squeeze tight to his muscular side. Geez this bed is soooo small! Well it's just going to have to work with me.

_**~Kelly Elizabeth :] **_

_**Okay everyone here's my contest for you! I want all of you to Write the next part of this story! What do you think happens next or what should happen next!! **_

_**Here's what you need to do: **_

_**- It has to be 300 to 1,500 words long**_

_**- Grammar spelt checked**_

_**- It has to be Edward & Bella**_

_**- But you can add anyone else you want to the story**_

_**- Then send it to my E-mail **__**(**__**)**_

_**- Label it "What I think should happen next…"**_

_**-Then I will pick the winner & I will add it to my story**_

_**- Don't worry you'll have full credit!**_

_**Then I'll write you any story about anything you want! You get to choose it all. **_


	11. Part of Ch 10

_**My E-mail is missseahawk06 yahoo .com**_


End file.
